


Hugs Heal All Wounds

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What are you doing?" Cas tried to squirm away as Dean put an arm around his waist and tried to pull him close. He was upset and wanted to sulk in peace and definitely didn't want a hug, and he'd thought facing away from Dean would be enough to get that across.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs Heal All Wounds

"What are you doing?" Cas tried to squirm away as Dean put an arm around his waist and tried to pull him close. He was upset and wanted to sulk in peace and definitely didn't want a hug, and he'd thought facing away from Dean would be enough to get that across.

Dean, though, refused to acknowledge that he was being pointedly ignored.

"If you're gonna stay in the bed I'm making myself comfortable." Dean tightened his grip and settled down. Cas knew he could, if he wanted to, throw him off, but that seemed like an overreaction.

"Sam would object if I joined him in his bed."

Dean hummed as though Cas hadn't just threatened to dump him for his brother. "We have a couch."

"I don't like sleeping on the couch."

"Aww. Poor delicate Castiel." Dean chuckled, breathing in to Cas' hairline.

"You're not endearing yourself to me." Cas huffed, but relaxed back against Dean. "I'm still mad at you."

"That's okay." Dean kissed the back of his neck. "Long as you're still here."

"You know I'll forgive you eventually." Cas shifted in Dean's hold, but only to make himself comfortable. "You're taking advantage of my benevolent nature."

"Benevolent is not the word I'd use for you, but yeah." Dean moves one hand under Cas' t-shirt and rubbed gentle circles on his stomach. "I have no idea why you're mad at me, anyway."

"I'm beginning to see that," Cas smiled wryly. "Which helps your case immensely."

"So I figure you'll have forgiven me by morning." Dean snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

"I think I may already have." Cas sighed and closed his eyes as well. "This is nice."

"Mmm," Dean hummed as he promptly fell asleep.


End file.
